Albinos en una Isla
by katruina
Summary: Despues de los dificil examen comienza las vacaciones Ryou compro unos boletos para ir a una isla del cariba con su yami. ¿que pasara en ese vieja? BakuraRyou y un poco de MarikMalik mi primer yaoi plis deje Reviews


**holaa! n.n aqui les traigo mi primer fic yaoi esta especialmente dedicado a Dreigon espero que te diviertas plis dejan reviews n.n**

**-DIALOGO-**

**_"PENSAMIENTO"_**

**ALBINOS EN UNA ISLA**

**Capitulo 1**

Era viernes en la preparatoria Domino Ryou esta en su ultimo día de clase, ya comenzaban las vacaciones aparte acaba terminar de presentar sus exámenes parciales durante dos semanas había dedicado todo su tiempo en sus estudios dando como resultado tener unos de los mejores promedios del salón.

"_hay ya falta poco para salir, ya quiero llegar a casa para dar la sorpresa a basura espero que le guste lo mas seguro le encantara, claro después de todo no he prestado atención a el._.." tin tin tin sonó el timbre de la escuela sacando a Ryou de sus pensamientos El maestro se despidió de los alumnos desando unas buenas vacaciones. Todos están felices pues los maestros no dejaron ninguna tarea."_Eso es perfecto no hay tarea así estaré con mi yami atendiéndolo todos las vacaciones_".

Mientras que Ryou se despedía de sus compañeros, comienza a caminar para recoger la sorpresa, Bakura esta en la cocina cocinando algo especial para su amor, solo rogaba a todos los dioses que esta vez si salga bien por segundo intento de cocinar. Al terminar comenzó a decorar la mesa como vio en una película con Ryou.

-ya es salio de la escuela no debe tardar en llegar-mirando al reloj- todo esta listo, me tengo que cambiar de ropa- subió a su cuarto que es grande las paredes están pintadas de color rojo como la sangre, tiene un armario adentro se podía observar varias dagas y espadas de diferentes culturas a lado esta un espejo grande al otro lado hay una cama matrimonial estilo egipcio y al final hay un closet donde tiene su ropa. Se acerca para buscar una ropa que lo haga lucir sexy y atentador para su koi.

-Que rayos me pongo mm- mirando determinadamente cada prenda- ya se usare la ropa que me regalo Malik –saco un pantalon negro de piel y una camisa blanca.

-ya esta solo falta que llegue el invitado para que inicie la diversión- se forma una sonrisa típica de basura de pura maldad.

En otro lugar Ryou salía de un local sosteniendo una carpeta

-ya esta , ya quiero ver la cara de kura cuando lo vea-

-RYOU!-

-eeh- voltio a ver donde lo llaman, encontrando a una pareja de morenos acercarse- Hola ustedes dos como están?-

- Hola te extrañe mucho- dijo Malik abrazando fuerte a Ryou dando besitos en la mejilla

-jeje pero si te vi en al escuela- esta muy nervioso al sentir cierta mirada acecina del yami moreno siendo muy celoso.

- Ya Basta , Tu suelta inmediatamente a Ryou y ven aquí!- obsediendo a la orden furia a Ryou y va con su yami que lo abraza sobreproctetormente

-Hay no seas tan celoso Ryou-san es mi mejor amigo, crees que te voy a engañarte tu que eres mi pequeño yami psicópata eres el único en mi vida-

-Aja así que soy el único mas te vale- viendo de reojo a pobre de Ryou

-jeje-" _Ra porque a mi yo que hice"-_ no te preocupes yo tengo a basura jeje-

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir porque ya sabes como se pone mi hermana sino compramos rápido la comida-

-Nos vemos Ryou saluda al ladrón de mi parte-

-Claro nos vemos que tengas bonitas vacaciones-

-Gracias igualmente que tengas bonitas vacaciones y juega mucho con basura-san - ligeramente se sonrojo Ryou por el inocente comentario de Malik

-si jeje tu también-

-No te preocupes yo te aseguro que mi pequeño hikari se divierte-

Cada quien fue por su rumbo, en la casa Bakura se estaba molestando, desperado y punto de estallar .

-Ggrrr porque demonios tarda tanto siempre es puntual Ra grr tenia que retrasarse hoy ! -

Pronto siente la presencia de Ryou se esta acercando a la casa, así rápidamente cerro las cortinas, prendió las velas de la mesa, apago las luces y se escondió para sorprenderlo, justo a tiempo ya que su koi acaba de entrar.

-Bakura ya llegue!-

-……….-

-Bakura?- al no recibir respuesta entro a la sala estaba todo oscuro al fondo solo se podía ver unas luces al fondo , se estaba asustando

-Ya Kura no me gusta eso !- lo dijo como fuera a punto de llora

"Pobre de mi koi" se acerca lentamente y lo abraza por atrás

-No vallas a llorar- le da en la mejilla

-No me gusto eso me diste un buen susto-

-Lo siento, te quiero enseñar algo- le robo otro beso pero en la boca

-Así esta bien- muy emocionado

Lo soltó, garo de la mando guiando hacia la mesa al entra al comedor se sorprendió mucho a ver la mesa decorada igual como su película favorita con dos manteles uno de color negro sobre uno rojo fuerte, dos velas con aroma a vanilla el favorito de Ryou, dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos de plata, dos copas de vino y alrededor cubierto de pétalos de rosas.

-Kura esto es divino, pero a que se debe esto- voltio para ver a Bakura directamente a sus ojos

-Pues lo hice para celebrar que terminaron tus exámenes y también porque cumplimos un año de novios –

Tomando suavemente la barbilla de Ryou se acerco hasta que sus labios se unieron, era magnifico sentir los delicados labios de su amada luz, tan suave, calido, dulce simplemente perfecto para un ángel, como había extrañado un beso así, profundizo el beso lentamente acariciaba la cabellera de Ryou, siempre tan suave como una nube, Ryou abraza por la nuca unos minutos después se separan por falta de aire.

-kura perdón no quiese olvidar- un poco apenado de haber olvidado una fecha tan importante

- no hay problema estbas muy concentrado en tus estudios-

-eso no tiene escusa lo siento mucho-

-ya vamos a comer- se separaron, bakura encendió otras velas había puesto en diferentes lugares haciendo el ambiente mas romántico, Ryou se quedo con la boca abierta cuando pudo completar mejor a su yami con las luces de las velas. Lucia muy bien con esa ropa con ese pantalón negro de piel muy ajustado a su cuerpo y una camisa blanca en la parte de arriba esta desabrochado los primeros botones se puede admirar esos bien formados pectorales aparte tenía su cabellos mas desordenado dando una apariencia depredadora en cualquier momento iba en busca de su presa, unas gotitas salían de su nariz de ver el muy galán de su novio ( jaja pobre Ryou-san creo que fue mucho eso)

-Que te pasa? Jamás viste tan sexy a tu yami jeje – dijo con un tono juguetón quitando las gotitas

- aahh pueesss jeje te ves excelente -- recuperando un poco su respiración

-siéntate voy por los platillos- desaparece en la cocina mitras Ryou se acomoda en la silla.

-"_hay dios espero que la comida sea comestible TT no como la ultima vez tuve una semana enfermo del estomago creo que será buena idea que bakura tomara clases de cocina le hará bastante bien así no pasa todo que cosa solo Ra sabrá_ "-

Bakura volvió con los platillos puso cada uno es su lugar, regreso para buscar el vino uno de los mas finos existente en el mundo.

-" solo espero no se emborrache mi hikari es sensible ante eso ahh que da asi disfruto yo -" – se sentó en la silla mientras Ryou solo observaba la comida garro el tenedor picando un poco la carne a ver si no tenia algo raro depuse a las verduras y el espagueti .

-_" parece todo bien mmm solo falta proba_r "- Bakura solo observaba a su luz .

-oye Ryou acaso crees te voy a servir algo malo ¬¬-

-noo como crees U-

-mm ¬-¬ no te creo pero ya tengo hambre- tomo el tenedor en un solo dedazo se comió la carne mas bien destrozo la carne salpicando unas partes a la cara de Ryou, uso la servilleta para quitar los dedazos.

-estem kura recuerdas lo que dije la ves pasada de comer asi la carne es quita el apetito y falta de educaron mi jovencito ¬.¬-

-ahhh yo lo siento u/u no fue mi intuición hacerlo – muy apenado por el hecho cuantas veces había repetido No hagas eso!. – Hikari quieres un poco de vino?-

-pero kura sabes llo sensible que soy-

-solo esta vez dale si – poniendo unos ojitos de borreguito tierno

-esta bien solo para complacerte mi amor- sirvió para ambos delicadamente bebieron- umm esta delicioso - terminaron de comer todo aun que Ryou no tenia mucha hambre.

-sabes kura te tengo unas sorpresa n.n-

-asi cual es?o.O-

-ven vamos a la sala y te enseño- fueron a la sala Ryou deposito a Bakura en el sofá y el fue por su mochila adentro tenia una carpeta la saco volvió con bakura sentando a lado de él entregándoselo, lo abrio saco unos boletos a Cozumel.

-oye y donde es Cozumel?

-A es una isla de Mexico que esta en el caribe n.n-

-ohh y hay algo interesante alli?

-claro ! Muchas playas hermosas con el mar azul, podemos ir a bailar muchas cosa solo tu y yo por una semana –

-eso me agrada mucho solo mio , mio y mio-dando unos besitos en la cara

-jijiji kura me haces cosquillas n.n-

-ahh es el chiste -

- otras cosa sabes la comida estaba riquísima , vaya milagro tuyo! Que no aya paso nada en la casa! OO-

-hay hikari ya vez, creías que podía explotara la casa U-

-siii ¬¬ como la ultima vez!-

-vamos no tenemos arruinar este momento romántico- mirando seductoramente-

-no tienes remedio u-u –

-claro mi koi pues así te gusto o no?- acercándose para besar el cuello muy lentamente pasando por la parte sensible de Ryou.

-mm kura .. noo lo hagas- separando de el

-haa? Pero yo..umm-Ryou lo callo con un beso, acariciando el bien formado pectoral que tanto le gusta se volvieron a separar, Ryou se acerca al oído .

-hoy vas ser tu el consentido este va ser mi regalo para ti- lamiendo el lóbulo

Bakura se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de su tenshi no es común que tome la iniciativa solo pudo sonreír y disfrutar la noche.

-lo sabía , no eres tan inocente como creen-

-jejej tu lo debes sabes mejor que nadie – acariciando la entre pierna de Bakura , su mirada cambio a una de lujuria.

-SS iii-

-solo relájate – juntando sus labios con los de su yami besando, modio el labio inferior para poder meter su lengua en la boca del yami saboreando el dulce sabor de su amor se hizo mas apasionado el beso las lenguas hacían una pelea que gano Ryou. Se separaron el hikari continuo los besos por el cuello dando unos mordiscos haciendo reaccionar al yami con un gemido llego hasta uno de los pezones lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente Bakura dio un quejido, Ryou solo sonrió y siguió su juego pasando al otro lado haciendo el mismo procedimiento solo mas intenso con si mano paso al otro pezón apretando con sus dedos.

-ahh mm Ryou – sonrojando un poco sus mejillas , acariciando la cabellera blanco de Ryou..

Ryou desabrochaba la camisa mientras besaba el abdomen .

- mm Ryou más abajo -

a petición de su yami desabrocho el pantalón y de pronto Bakura se pertaco que Ryou no hacia nada.

-ohh Ryou te pasa algo?- sonaba un poco preocupado el pequeño no le contesto asi Bakura alzo su cara para verlo.

-ahhhh no puede ser COMO DEMONIOS TE PUEDE QUEDAR DORMIDO! ggrrrr- viendo la linda cara de Ryou que se quedo dormido como un angelito.

-contras y que demonios voy hacer maldito – se levanto y cargo a Ryou hasta su cuarto depositando en su cama regreso a la cocina buscando algo especial.

-ahora que haré este niño ahh . como me voy a quitar la calentura que tengo mmm- buscando una forma de quitarlo recodo algo – ya se quizás si sirve como la película – fue al refrigerador sacando la bolsa de hielo garo unos cuantos y lo puso debajo de sus bóxer.

-ahh eso si ayuda, mañana me las va a pagar Ryou! – subió otra ves pero esta ves fue al cuarto del padre de Ryou observando la cama.

-tanto trabajo para nada me pase horas para arreglar la cama, genial que día mas le vale tener una buena explicación!- salio del cuarto para descansar.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
